Posting devices known as bulletin boards or notice boards have been used for a long time for posting information. They are generally made of wood and the paper notices to be posted are fastened to the board mostly by means of thumb tacks. These notices often fall off or get removed prematurely. The wooden board becomes full of holes and unpleasant to look at.